When you fall
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Starts with Mandy sleeping along the grassy hills..Then Billy comes along. A relaxing day. Could it turn into disaster? BillyxMandy Fluff I guess..


_It has never been so warm in Endsville. Spring was just around the corner. And nothing could prepare Mandy more, then a nap in the fields...For the next three hours._

_She sat back and relaxed. Her eyes snapped shut with her hands along her side. Listening to the wind brush across her ear. Feeling the breeze brush against her face. So peacefull and relax-_

"Hiya Mandy!" A voice came from above.

Mandy didn't respond. Intead, she just ignored it.

"Mandy..?" Billy asked, poking her forhead. Mandy once again, ignored it. Though she didn't believe ignoring him would make him go away.

"Oh my gosh! Ma-mandy's dead!!" He cried in his shirt. Blowing his nose inside with a bunch of green mucus flying out that Mandy could feel some fly down on her face. Her teeth started to grined.

"Mandy! Your alive!" He shouted with joy. Picking her up and hugging her in his arms. Mandy eyes were shot opened. Her fists curled up. Giving Billy a big punch in the eye.

"Never-pick-me-up.." She commanded. As she watched Billy slowly get back up.

"I thought you was dead.." He said.

Mandy ignored his last reply and continued napping in the grass. Even though she didn't open her eyes, she could feel Billy's Shadow hovering above her.

"Go away," She said turning to her side.

"But why Mandy?" He asked hopping next to her. Rolling up and down the hill.

"I came up here for some peace and quiet..And you being here isn't helping.." She growled.

Billy frowned. "You don't like me..?"  
Mandy quickly sat up.

"Where have you been..?" She hissed. And laid back down facing the clouds in the sky.

"Well..I like you." Billy said as he sat back next to her, he began to realise the feeling of 'relaxing' his hands behind his head watching the clouds go by.

"I see a big blue Gorilla, eating a meatball sub." He said pointed out. "What about you Mandy?"  
She sat up, Billy could tell she was in an angry mood.

"I see, an annoying idiot with a big head and a small brain who can't even tie his own shoes." She said harshly. And turned away.

Billy felt his eyes tear up.

"Waaahahahaaaa!!!!" He whimpered. His lip trembling, trying to get Mandy to notice him. Mandy kept turning a different direction.

"I am nots an idiot!" He yelled stamping his foot. "I'm not im not im not!"  
"Yes you are..deal with it.." She mumbled.

Billy attack her full force, the two rolled around in the grass hitting each other untell the other gave up. Or atleast untell Mandy apologizes.

"You take it back!" He yelled.

"Never!"

Billy was able to pin Mandy to the ground. The two's faces were close.

"Take back what you said about me being an idiot!" He yelled.

"If I did, that would be lying." She hissed back.

Billy started grinding his teeth together. Mandy kicked under his stomach. Billy flew above her a few inches away from her.

Billy stood up.

"You know, all I wanted was to come up here and spend time with you! But noooo, I should have known you'de be your horrible, mean, nasty self! IS-THERE-REALLY-NO-CONNECTION-BETWEEN-US!?" He said really fast. Mandy twitched.

"No Billy, fate. Death brought us together, fate is the only reason we see each other everyday. If death wasn't here, I'd be gone. And death is like our relashionship. It will never change."

She turned around stretching her arms.

"Is that what you really believe?" Billy asked. "After all we've been threw?"

Mandy didn't answer, But continued facing down Endsville. Watching the town folk go apon their duties.

Billy stood next to Mandy, the two watched the busy town go into work.

Mandy crossed her arms turning away.

"These people.." "They don't know the darkness that's hiding in their hearts...just waiting to be heard."

Billy's eyes shifted towards her.

"And once that darkness comes out..They will realise there's no hope left." She said, Billy looked down to her fists that were curling. Before she could crack anything, Billy took her hand softly. With his fingers wrapped around hers.

Mandy jumped inside. Shifting her eyes only to his. Billy didn't move a muscle. Only watching the town below him.

"I don't believe you." He said.

Mandy's eye brows rose. Mandy could feel her hand shake in anger. But Billy grasped onto her hand even tighter to calm her down.

"You have to stop being so angry, Grim and me like you better that way." He said with a smile.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Billy, do you seriously believe happiness lurks around ever corner? That every person you run into will always have a smile on his or her face?" She asked.

"Well..not all the time." He squeaked. "I do believe that some people in this world can get angry, but sometimes, there is always somebody there to catch them when they fall."  
Mandy turned to her feat. Looking at the rock back and forth.

"I'm going home now." She said.

Billy nodded. "Okie, I guess i'll go too."  
"Billy."  
"Yeah?"  
"Let go of my hand.." She said. Billy flushed and he quickly removed his hand away from hers. The two walked home. Hopeing to never have another conversation like this again.

And who knows?

Billy could be that person whenever Mandy falls.

**End**

_**Sorry for the spelling errors..Or OOC...Or whatever..**_

_**(Note: I thought of this after seeing the Billy and Mandy movie. I have a feeling well see more of these anyway so why bother hiding it.)**_

_**Thanks for reading **_


End file.
